卡'兹克/游戏技巧
技能使用 * Enemies are considered isolated if they have no allies within a short distance. The damage of is massively increased against these targets. **This includes neutral monsters so it is recommended to kill off the lesser monsters first so the tougher, final monster will take considerable extra damage from . However, this tactic should be used selectively as it does not noticeably reduce clear time, and you may even incur extra damage by letting the tougher monster live longer. * activates when cannot be seen by the enemy team, so you can reactivate it by using brush or . This can be used as an effective form of harass in lane or to provide steady but heavy damage output. * Use the multiple periods of stealth granted by to juke enemy skills. gives incredibly high mobility. ** If you have invested an evolution point into , you can use the brief 40% damage reduction to reduce the impact of significant burst damage when timed correctly. * When ganking before level 6, try to keep available in case the enemy uses or other escape skills. * From levels 6 and up, use as soon as you leave the brush in order to surprise the enemy. Use the second cast (or the third, if evolved) for its mobility in case you need to chase or flee. * When you evolve abilities you are adapting for 4 different play styles: **Evolving grants you massive burst damage against isolated champions on low health; useful for counter jungling, defending against opposing counter jungling or landing a quicker killing blow on an isolated champion. **Evolving grants you a very powerful harass and farming potential early game. The slow works both defensively and offensively to slow enemy champions. The explosive radius of Void Spike is effectively tripled, if shot correctly, allowing for maximum damage output. (Enemies can only be damaged by one explosion, the same goes for the heal on ) **Evolving grants you immense ganking potential, due to the extreme range (roughly two times ) and the instant refresh on killing/assisting a champion. A useful tactic is to jump to an isolated enemy, slow them with , do maximum damage with and jump away upon kill, ready for a gank on another lane. **Evolving grants you an extra use of the Ultimate before going on cooldown; essentially granting you an additional use of the passive, the speed bonus and 1 more second of stealth. It will also grant you a nice damage reduction from all sources except true damage, including poison from or and AoE burst damage. However, timing is critical, as the reduction only lasts for the 1 second periods of stealth. Build Usage *Building on if you are doing well is an excellent choice. Because of its slow, damage-multiplier and higher crit chance it synergises well with his two main damage sources: his auto-attacks and his . * improves sustain, due to life steal and spell vamp, and it synergizes well with his two main sources of damage, his autoattack and his . More, the item grants you attack damage and ability power, increasing the effectiveness of your passive and the healing provided by . * provides cheap mid-game stats and gives additional healing from . * also proc the damage buff every time you activate , if you wait the 2 seconds cooldown of the item between one activation and another, so if you evolve active camouflage when you use your ultimate you get a three burst of damage within 4-5seconds. ** is better then because you use AP only for initial heal provided by . The other reason is that your abilities scale with attack damage. * is great on jungling with Kha'Zix, along with ganks. The mana regen helps him when he doesn't have blue, the extra attack damage scales with his abilities, and the 50% splash damage helps isolate larger jungle creeps in order to maximize damage. Also, the splash damage increases the chance of isolating a ganked target, increasing your damage against them. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * deals bonus damage to targets that are isolated. Take the advantage by fighting near allied minions, champions, or turrets. * and have long cooldowns and Kha'Zix is very vulnerable when these are not available. * Don't fight against near brush, as resets each time you lose sight of him, allowing him to increase his damage output by moving in and out of the brush. * 's appearance changes slightly every time he evolves; watching him closely can give you a warning as to which of his abilites are evolved. ** If his claws are longer and serrated, then has evolved , Gaining bonus damage for it and his passive along with increased basic attack range. ** If the two rows of spikes on his shoulders have gotten bigger then has evolved , causing him to shoot three pairs of spikes instead of one and allowing them to apply his passive's slow and damage. ** If a pair of wings are stretching out of his back, then has evolved , greatly increasing its range and instantly refreshing it if he gets a kill or assist. ** If 's body has changed color then he has evolved , allowing him to cast it three times before going on cooldown instead of two and takes reduced damage. ** Note that all these evolutions will also show up as buffs if you click on himself. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies